Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad
by Schala S
Summary: Shounen ai, Trunks x Goten. ABANDONADO. Lo siento muchísimo, pero no voy a actualizarlo. Hace años que se fue la inspiración... Una lástima.
1. Capitulo 1

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

__

Esta es una historia yaoi. Así que ya saben lo que sigue... ¿O no lo saben? Bueno... el genero yaoi básicamente muestra la relación amorosa de dos hombres. Si no te interesa en lo más minino, no lo leas y ya!!! 

Se lo dedico a Sunaona Shiratori, la mejor escritora que conoció y conocerá Internet. Tus fanfics (en especial "Nuestra historia") han influido en mi mas de lo que te puedas imaginar. Gracias por tus consejos y recomendaciones, sin ellas este fic no existiría. ¡GRACIAS!

Aclaración: En la historia, Marron, la hija de Krilin y #18, tiene 2 años menos que Trunks, o sea uno menos que Goten, y no como en la serie original donde ella tiene 5 años menos que Trunks.

Capitulo 1: 

Año 783: Habían pasado 9 años desde la pelea con MaginBoo, ahora la tierra podía vivir en paz. Los dos pequeños saiyan que habían luchado con el enemigo convertidos en Gotenks ya habían crecido. Trunks tenia 17 años, mientras que Goten tenia 16. Ellos seguían siendo aquellos buenos amigos de antes y ahora se dedicaban a estudiar, habiendo dejado los entrenamientos. 

Goten se encontraba yendo para la Orange Star Hi School. A el la idea de ir a la escuela de nuevo no le hacia mucha gracia.

"Maldita sea... de nuevo aquí!", pensó. Estaba a dos manzanas de la escuela cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos enormes.

- ¡¡¡Trunks!!!. Goten estaba muy contento, ver a su amigo de toda la vida era lo único que disfrutaba diariamente.

- Hola, Goten!.- Trunks también se veía muy contento, el y Goten eran amigos desde que el tenia memoria, no había otra persona en la que Trunks confíe mas.

- ¿Cómo has estado, eh?- Le pregunta Goten.

- Pues...

- ¿Qué?. ¿Pasó algo?... hace días que estas misterioso...

- Si...

- ¿Y me lo vas a contar o que?... confía en mi, no?

- Bueno, lo que paso fue que...hay alguien que me gusta...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????!!!!!!- Goten no salía de su asombro, Trunks nunca había sido de salir mucho con chicas, el mas bien era bastante tímido.

- Si...creo que me estoy enamorando...- Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Pero eso no es posible...tu nunca te has enamorado...como es que puedes saberlo?- Goten se veía triste, como si la noticia de Trunks le haya afectado mucho.

- Es que cuando estoy con esa persona...siento que todo es diferente...que lo único que hay en el universo es ella...me siento como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo...pero también...

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Goten, cada vez más afectado.

- Es como si estuviera en el infierno...

- ¿Por qué dices así?...entonces no estas enamorado...- Dice Goten con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Si lo estoy...es solo que ...no...no soy...

- Dilo...

- No soy correspondido...

- ¿Lo dices en verdad?

- Si...es imposible que esa persona sienta algo por mi...

- Pero si tu eres una gran persona!- Se sonroja.- Eres tan bueno... atento...sincero... eres irresistible... para las chicas.. .digo...- Goten esta rojo como un tomate. 

- Vamos, Goten... no es tan sencillo...

- Claro que lo es, Trunks...pero tu te complicas demasiado... - Se vuelve a poner triste, pero finge una sonrisa. - ¿Pero quién es la afortunada?

- Bueno.... es.....

- ¡¡Ya dímelo!!- Goten estaba asustado.

- Ella es... Marron...- Trunks se sonroja por completo. Goten sintió como si el corazón se le saliera del pecho y chocara contra la pared.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿La hija de Krilin y #18???!!!

- ...Si, ella...¿No es bellísima???

- Pero si ella es menor que tu... no creo que su relación prospere...

- No es tan menor...son solo 2 años...

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no siente nada por ti?

- Ella me ve como su hermano...me lo ha dicho...

- Pero entonces no te conviene, será mejor que la olvides...

- ¡¡No, Goten!!- Trunks se enoja mucho.

- Pero solo perderás el tiempo...- Goten estaba a punto de llorar.

- Solo me alcanza con tenerla cerca...así yo seré feliz cada vez que ella sonría...- Trunks tenia un brillo extra en los ojos, se notaba que le gustaba Marron, algo que a Goten lo afectaba de manera agresiva.

- Trunks yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento... ojalá que te haga caso... - Dice en tono de derrota.

- Ojalá, Goten...- Trunks nota la tristeza de Goten.- A ti te pasa algo...

- No es nada...estaré bien...

- ¿Es por alguien en especial?

- No...no hay nadie...

- Mira, llegamos a la escuela, nos vemos!!!- Trunks se dirigió a su salón, mientras Goten se dirigía al suyo. (Ya que Goten tiene un año menor que él, así que van a salones diferentes).

Mientras Goten estaba esperando a que empiece la clase de matemáticas, se acerca a él Kit, su mejor amiga. Ella era una chica muy linda, era castaña clara y ojos verdes, tenia el cuerpo muy bien formado y todos en la escuela morían por ella. Goten confiaba tanto en ella que ya le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por Trunks.

- ¿Qué haces, Goten?- Ella le preguntó cuando llegó, y se sentó en el asiento que esta al lado derecho de Goten.

- Nada...

- Te ves triste...no me digas que es por...

- Si, así es...Trunks...

- Trunks...él es tan apuesto...de solo imaginarlo yo...mmmmmmm...- A Kit se le caía la saliva de solo pensar en ese hermoso chico de cabellos color violeta.

- ¡No digas eso!...a él le gusta una chica...

- ¡¡Dime que soy yo!!- Kit se emociona, Trunks le parecía el chico mas lindo de la escuela...a ella y a todas...

- No eres tu...se trata de...

- ¿De?

- Marron...

- ¿Esa chica?...yo soy mas linda que ella...

- No para Trunks...

- Vamos, Goten... no te compliques tanto... ni que la amara...

- Pues él dice que si la ama...

- No le hagas caso...los hombres, en su mayoría, jamas se enamoran a esta edad...

- ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que acabas de decir?

- Solo es una metáfora...

- ¿Metáfora?

- ¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!......como te decía... Trunks quizá solo este confundido... tu sabes como es él... 

- Pero Trunks no es de esos... él es diferente... el cuando siente algo no duda ni por un instante...

- ¿Cómo tu?

- ¿Yo?

- Goten... tu eres un niño baboso... eso es lo que la gente piensa... pero, en el fondo, tu en realidad tienes otros gustos... o me equivoco?

- Cada vez te entiendo menos...

- No me entiendes... el seguramente solo quiere a Marron para pasar el rato... no para casarse ni mucho menos formar una familia... ¿Entiendes?

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

- Bueno...no se que te estoy diciendo... no creo que Trunks sea de los que se aprovechan de las chicas... 

- No es de esos... él es demasiado bueno para ser así...

- Si... no tienes chances, Goten... Marron es una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela. Es dulce, amable, buena estudiante... y es mujer!

- Cállate, Kit... ¿Qué no podrías darme un poco de animo?

- De acuerdo... quizás solo sea un enamoramiento... no creo que la ame...

- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?

- No puedo saberlo... solo lo supongo...

- ¡Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido! 

- ¡Si lo tiene!...En definitiva: Voy a ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Pues si... si no haces algo para conseguir el amor de Trunks, Marron te lo quitara, entiendes?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Debes demostrarle sus sentimientos... pero el no debe saber que se trata de ti...

- ¿En secreto?

- ¡¡Si!!... envíale una carta, mándale flores o algo así...

- Pero...

- ¡¡NADA!!...Trunks se enamorara de ti como que me llamo Kit!

- Ojalá tengas razón...

- Pero muchas chicas estarán decepcionadas... que hay de Pares?

- ¿Pares?

- Si...ella te ama... y tu sales con ella a veces.. o me equivoco?

- No...pero yo no la amo ni siento algo por ella mas que amistad... solo quería saber si podía llegar a sentir algo por ella y olvidar a Trunks...

- Tendrás que decírselo a Pares en su debido momento... será difícil para ella... pero ni modo...

- ¿Y que haré con Trunks?

- Sigue siendo su amigo... y no hagas nada que pueda provocar que el sospeche de ti...

- Bueno...tienes razón...lo haré y el se enamorara de mi.

- ¡¡Así será!!

- ¿Y qué hago primero?

- Escríbele una carta...

- ¿Y que le pongo?

- Lo que sientas por el...se sincero.

- Bueno... lo haré ahora mismo!

- No creo que puedas...- Dijo Kit mientras miraba al profesor de matemáticas entrar.

- Oh, no!...otra vez matemáticas no! LAS ODIO!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"**

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 2: 

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Trunks esta con unos compañeros suyos hablando, y, de pronto, escucha una voz que lo llama.

- ¡¡Trunks!!- El lo ve y sonríe.

- Que bueno, Goten!, es grandioso verte...- Trunks se despide de sus amigos y se queda hablando con Goten, el se veía algo misterioso, así que Trunks esperó a que se sentaran a almorzar para hablar con el. 

- ¿Te sucede algo, Goten?

- No...no es nada importante...ya se me pasara...- Dijo Goten con un gesto pensativo... se notaba que no estaba concentrado en la conversación, mas bien se deleitaba mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Trunks.

- Te conozco... a ti te pasa algo...acaso...se trata de una chica?

- No...bueno...en realidad...mas o menos...

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Nada...no me hagas caso...

- Tu no eres así...realmente debe de haberte afectado mucho...

- Así es...el mundo se me esta derrumbando, y todo porque no soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos...

- ¿Qué?...

- Nada...yo me entiendo...hoy no estoy de buen humor...

- Pero...dices que no eres capaz de expresar tus sentimientos... tu no eres así... yo pense que eras de los que van siempre con la verdad... siempre fuiste mas sociable que yo, Goten...

- No lo se, quizás... 

- Estas cambiado en los últimos tiempos... te falta esa sonrisa que siempre tenias para todos en todo momento... estas mas tímido, mas callado, mas amargado...

- Ya no soy Goten, verdad?

- Yo creo que has cambiado mucho... pero puede que solo sea una etapa, porque...

- "La vida es una etapa"- Dice Goten interrumpiéndolo, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Cómo supiste que diría eso?

- Siempre lo dices, Trunks...

- Me conoces demasiado...- Trunks le sonríe a Goten, quien cree morir de amor de solo verlo así.

- Y tu a mi, amigo...

- si, eso soy, tu mejor amigo, o me equivoco?

- ¡¡¡Claro que eres mi mejor amigo!!!

- Y tu el mío... por eso...

- ¿Por eso que?

- Yo te ayudo...quieres? A expresar tus sentimientos...

- Trunks, no... no hace falta...

- Para algo están los amigos, no?

- Si...

- Debes decírselo...

- No puedo...

- Y ¿Por qué no?

- Es que no soy correspondido...

- Oh...te entiendo amigo...en verdad te entiendo...- Trunks se deprime, pero Goten le sonríe y eso lo anima.

- Oye...- Dice Goten.- ¿Por que no salimos hoy?

- ¿Y a dónde?

- Pues no lo se...vamos a comer algo...

- O al cine...

- Es que no hay ninguna película que quiera ver en este momento...(de repente se le ocurre una idea), ¿Y si alquilamos una película?

- Suena genial...

- ¿En verdad?. - Se sonroja.

- ¡Claro!...hace mucho que no vemos una película juntos...¿Y cuál veremos?

- No lo se... tu qué quieres ver?

- Lo que sea...no tengo idea...

- ¿Qué van a hacer?- De pronto, Marron aparece para interrumpir la escena. Al verla, Trunks se sonroja hasta mas no poder.

- Ho...ho...ho....- Trunks no podía hablar de los nervios que le provocaba Marron.

- HOLA, Marron.- Dijo Goten algo molesto.

- Si...hola!- Dijo Trunks como pudo.

- Hola, chicos... escuche que van a ver algo... que será?

- Una película en mi casa... la alquilaremos...- Dijo Trunks mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Una película?...genial!...puedo ir?

- ¡CLARO!- Dijo Trunks sin chistar. Esto molesto a Goten, quien creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Trunks.

- Excelente... a que hora voy?

- Como a las 22:00 pm... estas de acuerdo?

- Si...¡No puedo esperar a esa hora!... debo irme, nos vemos!

- ¡Espera!- Le dice Goten.

- ¿Si?

- Es que no sabemos que ver... tienes alguna idea?

- Pues...(piensa), ya salió en vídeo Moulin Rouge!

- ¿Eh?- Dice Goten sin saber de lo que ella esta hablando.

- ¡No la conoces?- Le pregunta Trunks.

- No... es nueva?

- ¡NO!...es un musical romántico... con Nicole Kidman y Ewan Mc Gregor...- Dijo Marron emocionada.

- ¿Nicole Kidman?- Nicole era una de las actrices favoritas de Trunks, pero el no tenia demasiada idea de quien era, ya que las películas románticas no eran sus favoritas, a el mas bien le gustaban las películas de comedias, y no se salía de eso. 

- Si... es hermosisima!- Dice Trunks emocionado.- Entonces la veremos...yo la alquilo, si?

- Bueno... nos vemos!

- Adiós, Marron...- Trunks estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡¡Te lo debo a ti, Goten!!

- Ah...si...- Goten se da cuenta de que todo fue un error, pero al saber que Trunks se puso feliz por la idea que el tuvo, también se alegra. 

- Bueno... nos vemos... debo ir a la biblioteca... adiós!

- Adiós...

Trunks se fue y Goten se quedó solo sentado en una mesa. "Que tonto... no debí permitirlo... aunque le gusto mi idea, y eso es my bueno...". En ese momento llegó Kit con su almuerzo y el de Goten, ya que ella insistía en hacerle el almuerzo cada mañana. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Kit.

- Trunks y yo veremos una película en su casa hoy en la noche...

- ¡¡Eso es genial!!

- No... invito a Marron...

- Ohhhhhh... problema...

- Lo se...Maldita sea!!!

- No te pongas así... debes separarlos... pero sin que Trunks lo note, entiendes? 

- Pues eso es obvio... Trunks, si se da cuenta, me odiaría para siempre!!!... yo me muero si eso pasa...

- Lo amas...

- Lo sé... estará bien que lo ame?

- ¿Lo dices porque eres hombre?

- ¡¡¡Obviamente que si!!! ¿Sino por que va a ser?

- No esta mal...debes desarrollar tus alas y volar...

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es solo una metáfora...

- Tu y tus metáforas...

- Si, lo sé... Trunks te hará caso... en el amor NADA importa...

- Espero que Trunks piense lo mismo...


	3. Capitulo 3

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 3: 

Así transcurrió el día, como era viernes al otro día no tendrían escuela, así que Trunks invito a Goten a dormir a su casa, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Goten llego a las 22:00 en punto, estaba demasiado emocionado como para llegar tarde. Llego a la casa de Trunks y toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- Una voz familiar se escucho desde adentro.

- Soy yo, Trunks, Goten!.

Trunks abre la puerta y se encuentran.

- ¿Como has estado, eh?

- Bien...y tu?

- Excelente...

- ¿Y tus padres y tu hermana?

- Mis padres salieron a comer...es que mi padre se lo había prometido hace semanas y no cumplía...tu sabes como es...

- Si...¿Y Bra?

- Bra fue con ellos... no quería quedarse... - De pronto, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Ya voy!- Trunks abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Marron.- Ho...ho...ho...

- HOLA, Marron...- dijo Goten mas enojado que ese día en la escuela.

- ¡¡¡HOLA!!!- Dijo Trunks muy contento de verla.

- Hola...- Trunks se sorprendió al ver como se había arreglado Marron para esa noche. Traía una minifalda negra, una botas negras también y una camisa celeste, haciendo juego con sus ojos. 

- ¿Alquilaste la película, Trunks?

- Si...¿La vemos en mi cuarto?

- Claro...por mi esta bien...- Le contesta Marron.

- Vamos entonces...

- Si...- Dice Goten enfadado por la situación.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la cama de Trunks, sentados: Trunks en el medio, Goten a su izquierda y Marron a su derecha. La película empezó y Goten de a poco se quedaba dormido... al igual que Trunks. Ninguno terminaba de entender la trama y en verdad se estaban aburriendo...en cambio, Marron estaba muy concentrada en la película, y eso creía también de sus amigos. En el final, mientras Marron lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de Satine, Trunks se rompía el cerebro pensando "¿Cómo me le puedo acercar sin que se ofenda?...que fea situación...". La película terminó y Goten dormía profundamente en el sofá de la habitación de Trunks, mientras el y Marron hablaban de la película. 

- ¿No fue bellísima?- Dijo Marron aun emocionada.

- Si... (mintió), pero tu eres mas linda...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

"Es ahora o nunca", pensó Trunks.- La verdad es que tu me.......... gustas, Marron...

- Y tu a mi, Trunks...- Contesta ella después de un breve silencio.- Es mas...- Dice mientras se acerca lentamente al oído de Trunks.- Creo que te amo...

- Yo...- Trunks no pudo hablar mas, Marron lo beso apasionadamente, y el (por supuesto), correspondió al beso sin siquiera pensarlo. Mientras ellos dos se seguían besando y Trunks se recostó sobre ella y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, Goten despertó y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO???!!!- Goten tenia deseos de llorar y morir, pero lo soporto. Trunks se levanto y Marron se abrocho la camisa. Ambos recuperaron el aire y miraron a Goten.

- Lo sentimos... fue indebido...- Dijo Marron con algo de pena.

- Me gusta y le gusto, Goten...¿No es genial?- Dijo Trunks extremadamente feliz.

- ¿QUÉ?- Goten sintió la ruptura de su corazón. 

- Si... nos amamos...- Dijo Trunks mirando a Marron.

- Yo...- Goten no podía reaccionar.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Marron?- Trunks ni siquiera penso en Goten, Marron era lo único que le importaba.

- Claro... nada me haría mas feliz, Trunks...- Ellos dos se besaron con la misma pasión de antes... Mientras, Goten sufrió como jamas había sufrido. "No puede ser... es imposible que me haga caso... ya no importa... Trunks jamas sentirá esto que yo siento... no podría verme como yo lo veo a él...".

- Lo siento...- Dijo Goten con amargura e interrumpiendo a Trunks y Marron.

- ¿Qué pasa, Goten?- Pregunta Trunks, preocupado por su amigo.

- Debo irme... mañana debo ayudar a mi padre a ordenar la casa... no puedo quedarme...

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Dice Trunks.- Es no es una excusa... dime que ocurre...

- Es solo que yo no puedo quedarme... mi madre no estaba muy de acuerdo de todos modos...

- No te entiendo... pero si te quieres ir no haré nada para evitarlo... será hasta el rato... Adiós...- Trunks besó a Marron y ella ni siquiera se despidió, así que Goten se fue rápidamente.


	4. Capitulo 4

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 4: 

Al llegar a su casa, Goten estaba destruido. Como era tarde (eran mas o menos la una de la mañana) Goten penso que todos dormían en su casa, así que, llorando, se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero lo que el no sabía es que Gokuh estaba en la cocina comiendo (cuando no). Gokuh sintió a Goten y, sin dudarlo, se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, Goten se tiro en la cama y empezó a llorar. Gokuh lo escucho y entro en su cuarto. Al verlo así, se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- ¿Papa?- dice Goten secándose las lagrimas y disimulando.

- Si... que ha ocurrido, Goten?... jamas te había visto así... tu que eres tan alegre...

- No es nada...

- No me engañas... dímelo, soy tu padre, o no?

- Si... pero no me atrevo... es muy serio y no quiero que mi madre lo sepa... podría desilusionarse...

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

Goten junto aire y lo dijo sin rodeos. - Soy homosexual...- Gokuh no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero lo comprendió rápidamente.

- Goten... es algo serio... pero no es malo... no tiene nada de malo...

- No sé si lo tiene... pero ese no es el punto...

- ¿Cómo que no es el punto?

- Si... el punto es que hay un chico que me gusta... no, en realidad lo amo...

- ¿Lo amas?...

- Si...

- ¿Y de quién se trata?

- De Trunks.

- Oh...- Gokuh estaba impresionado, que su hijo estuviera enamorado del hijo de Vegeta era algo extraño para el... aun no podía creerlo. - Goten yo... y estas mal porque...

- El ama a Marron... y ella a el... y se han hecho novios...- Goten llora, y Gokuh lo abraza fuertemente.

- No estés mal... no se que decirte, pero...

- No importa... gracias de todos modos...

- Hijo... no me gusta verte así... debes sobreponerte...

- No puedo... LO AMO, papa...- Empieza a llorar mas, estaba desesperado. Gokuh solo lo abrazo y sonrío.

- Perdóname... no se como ayudarte. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.- Gokuh se quedo con él esa noche, pero esto no hizo que Goten deje de llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, Goten no bajo a desayunar ni a almorzar. Su madre, muy preocupada, intento hablar con el, pero Gokuh se lo impidió.

- No es el momento, Chichi... mejor espera un poco...

- Pero... ¿Qué le sucede?

- Mal de amor...

- ¿Qué?...

- Nada... estará bien... no te preocupes...

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?... ¡¡¡Es mi hijo Goten!!!

- Pero ya no es un niño... ha crecido... no deberías sobre protegerlo, debes darle libertad, y cuando se sienta preparado para hablar contigo, lo hará.

- Gokuh... - Chichi no podía creer que Gokuh haya dicho algo tan serio.- Tienes razón...

- Si... y no te preocupes, si?

- De acuerdo...

Mientras, en su habitación, Goten seguía llorando debajo de sus sabanas, no quería ver la luz, su vida se había derrumbado y ya no quería vivirla. "¿Por que a mi?... Ya no quiero estar aquí... ". Así siguió llorando y sufriendo por varios días. Gokuh estaba con el constantemente. Había dejado temporalmente la escuela (después de insistirle a su madre) y se había vuelto un chico cerrado y amargado, ya no sonreía y bromeaba como antes, ya no era Goten. 

Kit fue a visitarlo a su casa, ver así a Goten no le hacia la mínima gracia, así que decidió llevar a cabo el plan que ellos dos tenían ya en mente. Ella fue un día a su casa y se lo dijo. Él estaba en las afueras de su casa, jugando con los animales. 

- ¿Estas loca?... no puedo hacer eso...- Dijo Goten mientras jugaba con un pequeño leoncito.

- Si puedes... nadie te lo prohibe...

- Es que yo no quiero interferir en su relación...

- ¡¡¡Pensando así el nunca te amara!!!, debes conquistarlo... escribe una carta para el y yo se la daré, si?

- No Kit... no lo haré...

- ¡¡¡Si lo harás!!! Ya lo habíamos decidido!

- Pero... 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NADA!!!!!!!!..............desarrolla tus alas y vuela......

- ¿Otra vez esa frase tuya?

- Si... es perfecta para la ocasión!...........¿Lo harás?

- ............................................. De acuerdo... LO HARE.

- Muy bien!... escríbela ahora en tu casa y envíamela por mail, yo la imprimiré y se la daré a Trunks mañana en la escuela.

- Pero no pensara que eres tu, no?

- ¡¡¡No!!!... se la daré diciendo que se la envía una amiga mía que no se atreve a dársela en persona, entiendes?

- Si...

- ¿Entonces? 

- Iré a escribir la carta...

- ¡¡¡Perfecto!!!

Esa misma tarde, Goten escribió la carta y se la envió por mail a Kit, quien la imprimió y preparó todo para entregársela a Trunks al otro día.


	5. Capitulo 5

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 5: 

En la escuela, al día siguiente, Trunks se encontraba con Marron almorzando, todos sabían de lo suyo y siempre andaban juntos. Kit se acercó a él y le habló:

- Hola, Trunks

- ¡¡¡Kit!!!... ¿Cómo has estado, eh?

- Bien... hola, Marron...- Dijo Kit mirando medio mal a Marron.

- Hola...- Le contesto ella de la misma forma.

- Trunks... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro...

- A SOLAS.- Dijo mirando peor aun a Marron.

- Bueno...- Trunks se alejó con Kit de una molesta por la situación Marron, y se fueron a un rincón del parque que había en la escuela.- Dime...

- Toma.- Kit le dio la carta que Goten le había escrito con todo el corazón.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Trunks iba a abrirla, pero Kit lo detuvo.

- Léela cuando estés SOLO, entiendes?

- Pero...

- No, Trunks... debes estar SOLO.

- Bueno... pero me puedes decir que es?

- Una carta que alguien escribió para ti...

- ¿Quién?

- Una persona que te ama y no se atreve a decírtelo... eso es todo. Léela...- Kit se fue rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Trunks lleno de preguntas. Se quedó pensativo un rato y abrió finalmente la carta, que decía:

*Trunks:

Ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti... Ya no puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte y saber que estas con esa chica... No creo que ella te ame como yo te amo a ti, Trunks. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero se que para ti no es lo mismo...Tu amas a Marron, pero yo te amo a ti y no puedo olvidarte, porque de solo haberte visto a los ojos he comprendido que te amo y JAMAS en la vida amare como ahora te amo a ti...

Pronto sabrás mas sobre mi.

TE AMO

"La persona que sabe que jamas podrás amarla, ya que lo de nosotros es IMPOSIBLE.".*

- Por Dios...- Trunks estaba anonadado, nunca jamas alguien escribió algo tan bello para el, era indescriptible. "Jamas en la vida me habían escrito algo como esto... será un error?".

Ese mismo día, Trunks se apareció en la casa de los Son. Tocó la puerta y Gokuh abrió.

- Trunks... que sorpresa...- Gokuh lo hace pasar amablemente.

- Estoy preocupado por Goten... lo llamo y no contesta, no viene a la escuela... ¿Qué le sucede?

- Ha estado un poco enfermo... no debes preocuparte...

- ¿Enfermo?... Hace días que no viene a la escuela... y conociendo a Chichi esto no debe ser algo simple...

- En serio... él esta bien...

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- No lo sé... creo que esta durmiendo...

- Por favor... debo verlo... es mi mejor amigo y lo necesito...

-........................... De acuerdo...- Gokuh lo deja subir al cuarto de Goten. Trunks entra lentamente, para encontrarse con Goten todo tapado en su cama, llorando, y con la apariencia de haber estado llorando desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿GOTEN???!!!- Trunks no podía creerlo, JAMAS había visto así a su amigo, y en verdad estaba preocupado. - Sabia que no estabas enfermo... lo sabia...- Goten no lo miraba, y trataba de no escucharlo.

- Déjame... no tiene sentido que estés aquí...- Dijo Goten con la voz triste y apagada.

- ¿Estas mal por esa chica, no?... ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Chica... si... es por "ella"... ha encontrado a su pareja ideal...

- ¿Qué?... tiene novio?

- Si...

Trunks se quedó pensativo, ya que Goten estaba mal desde que el y Marron empezaron a salir. Así que razonó y se sintió mal por su amigo. "Le gusta Marron, ya entendí...". - ¿Esa chica es Marron, no?

Goten se sorprendió muchisimo cuando Trunks dijo eso.- ¿Marron?

- Si... tu empezaste a estar mal desde que yo empece a salir con ella aquella noche en mi casa...

Goten penso muy bien sus palabras... si Trunks sabia que el lo amaba perdería a su mejor amigo para siempre, así que se decidió finalmente.- Si... es Marron...

Trunks sufrió mucho con lo que Goten le había dicho.- Go... Go... Goten, yo... no lo sabia...¡¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!!

- No quería arruinarlo... tu la amas... y ella a ti...

- No, Goten... yo no la amo...

- ¿Qué?

- Si... las cosas con ella han ido bien, pero...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hoy recibí una carta muy rara... y quien escribió la carta...

- ¿Si?

- Me ama... pero dice que lo nuestro es imposible... y no entiendo por que...

- ¿No lo entiendes?- Goten sonrío sin darse cuenta.

- No... a mi no me importa nada... esa persona me ama en verdad... en cambio Marron solo ve lo nuestro como algo superficial... ella no me ama... y después de leer esa carta de esa persona me di cuenta de que yo tampoco la amo... solo me gusta... eso es todo... es algo... 

- Superficial...- Goten sintió un rayo de esperanza.

- Pues si... no imagino a Marron escribiendo esto... se nota que esta persona que escribió la carta me ama... pero quiero saber quien es... no puedo dejar de imaginarla... creo que ya me gusta... pero no quiere decirme quien es...

- ¿Podrías llegar a amar a esa persona?

- Yo creo que si... si su amor es tan inmenso y sincero creo que puedo llegar a sentir lo mismo... pero si tan solo supiera de quien se trata...- Trunks se veía realmente interesado en saber la identidad de esa persona que tanto lo amaba.- Jamas en la vida me he sentido así... jamas nadie sintió esto por mi... y saber que ahora hay alguien que es capaz de sentirlo es algo maravilloso...- Trunks sonrío de una manera que a Goten le hizo muy bien.- Me siento muy afortunado...

- Gracias, Trunks...- Goten lo miro fijamente a los ojos.- Lo que me has dicho me ha hecho muy feliz...

- De nada... no me debes nada, además eres el mejor amigo de todo el universo, lo sabias?

- Por supuesto...- Ambos se rieron. Trunks abrazó amistosamente a Goten, y este fue inmensamente feliz.


	6. Capitulo 6

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 6: 

Al otro día, Goten volvió a clases, la charla que había tenido con Trunks lo había animado a continuar escribiéndole esas cartas, aunque sin develar su identidad de momento, ya llegaría la ocasión indicada para hacerlo. Ellos dos iban caminando hacia la escuela, charlando.

- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, Goten...- Dijo Trunks con su no tan común sonrisa.

- Ya me hacia falta...- Contestó Goten.- Pero además mi madre me mataría si seguía mas tiempo sin estudiar...- Ambos se empezaron a reír, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero el buen momento no iba a durar... Marron apareció en escena sorprendiendo a Trunks con una apasionado y cálido beso en los labios.

- ¡¡¡Marron!!!, ¡Que sorpresa!- Dice Trunks contento por ver a su novia.

- !Hola, mi amor!- Dice ella mientras lo vuelve a besar.- Te extrañe, y tu?

- Eeeehhh...... si, eso creo...- Contestó el inseguro y, al escucharlo, Goten sonrío para sus adentros.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No... nada... después hablaremos, si?

- Bueno...- Los tres jóvenes siguieron camino a la escuela, mientras Marron no dejaba hablar a Trunks con tanto beso y caricia, algo que irritaba muchisimo a Goten. Finalmente llegaron, y cada uno fue a su respectivo salón.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Goten se dedicó a preparar la carta para Trunks, escribiéndola en la computadora para que Trunks no le reconozca la letra. Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo. Goten se juntó con Trunks, Marron y Kit para comer. Mientras comían, Marron estaba muy cariñosa con Trunks, algo que ponía muy nervioso a Goten. Trunks, al notar mal a su amigo, trataba de alejarse de Marron, ya que él pensaba que Goten la amaba a ella. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Marron a Trunks al sentirlo "alejado".

- No es nada... es que estoy cansado...

- ¿Cansado?... pues parecería como si no quisieras estar conmigo...- Dijo ella algo enojada.

- Créeme... solo es cansancio...

- Bueno... debo irme... tengo cosas que hacer...- Marron se levantó ofendida y se fue sin decir siquiera "Adiós".

- Vaya... tu novia es encantadora...- Dijo Kit en un tono burlón.

- No digas eso... ella es muy buena...

- Vamos, Trunks... ella no te ama... en cambio la persona que me dio esta carta si...- Kit sacó la carta que Goten y ella habían impreso en la sala de computadoras momentos antes. Al ver la carta, Trunks se puso muy contento... y Goten muy apenado.

- ¡¡¡Que bueno!!!- Dijo Trunks.- Estaba esperando este momento... ¿Estabas esperando a que Marron se fuera?

- Pues claro... que preguntas tontas haces...

- ¡¡Ya dámela!!- Trunks le sacó de la mano la carta a Kit y se alejó un poco para leerla. Mientras, Goten (quien estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni hablar) y Kit esperaban a que Trunks termine.

Cuando Trunks abrió la carta, se encontró con mas bellas palabras de esa persona.

*Trunks:

Me dijeron que mi carta te agradó... no te das la mínima idea de la felicidad que me has dado al saberlo. De solo imaginar tu sonrisa... que es tan bella como la belleza en persona. Y tus ojos, con ese embriagador color azul que hace que mis ojos piensen que están mirando hacia el mismísimo cielo... en verdad te amo, eres una persona maravillosa, digno de la felicidad mas pura de todo el universo... pero... verte con Marron es algo que casi no puedo soportar... si yo fuera ella te aseguro que no cometería los errores que ella esta cometiendo contigo... Yo no te haría daño, no me creo capaz de hacerlo... y no lo haré.

Si esta carta también te agradó, contéstala y dásela a Kit para que ella me la dé, confía en ella.

TE AMO

xxx.*.

- Ooooohhh...- Trunks estaba impresionado de nuevo.- No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de escribir algo así... y para mi menos...

- ¿Y?- Pregunto Kit al acercarse a él con Goten, quien no podía mirar a los ojos a Trunks.

- Es bellísima...- Goten se puso mas rojo que nunca al escuchar lo que Trunks había dicho.

- ¿La contestaras?- Le pregunto Kit.

- Claro... a la salida te la daré, de acuerdo?

- Perfecto.- Trunks nota a Goten todo rojo y se preocupó, sin saber los verdaderos motivos de su pena.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Goten?

- Nada...- Goten no lo miraba, sencillamente no podía hacerlo, ni que se lo propusiera.

- Buuuuuuuuueeeeeennnnooooooooooooooo, me voyyyyyyyyyyyy, adiós!- Dijo Trunks con una felicidad anormal en él, quien solo sonreía en contadas ocasiones.

- Adiós...- Goten lloraba de felicidad y miedo a lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, el debía seguir escribiendo... pero no sabia si al final de cuentas el le haría caso y respondería sus mas profundos y sinceros sentimientos.

A la hora de salida, Trunks buscó a Kit y le dio la carta en contestación a la de Goten, y, como estaba apurado, se la dio rápido y se fue, ya que le había prometido a Marron ir al cine. Rápidamente, Kit buscó a Goten y le dio la carta.

- Toma... es la carta de Trunks.

- Oh... yo...- Goten se puso muy nervioso.

- Vamos, tonto! ¡¡Ábrela!!

- De acuerdo...- Goten tomó la carta y la abrió, y en ella decía:

* Hola! 

No se que como empezar a escribir esto ya que no se ni como te llamas...

Solo quería decirte que si, tus cartas me fascinan y me haría inmensamente feliz el que me sigas escribiendo... se nota que tus sentimientos por mi son sinceros... solo que desearía saber quien eres.

Dime: ¿Por qué dices que lo nuestro es imposible? Si me amas tanto creo que yo también puedo llegar a amarte... así que no habría problema... 

Y con respecto a Marron, quiero que sepas que no la amo. Me he dado cuenta de que solo estoy con ella porque siempre he querido estar con alguien... es que siempre fui un chico solitario. Si me sigues escribiendo sabré que eres tu la persona con la que debo estar y dejare a Marron, LO PROMETO.

No tengas miedo en decirme la verdad, a mi no me importa quien eres, sino lo que eres.

Saludos

Trunks .*.

- Oh por Dios... Trunks...- Goten no reaccionaba a que esas palabras eran de Trunks.

- ¿Que dice?- Kit quería saber que decía, estaba muy impaciente.

- ¡¡¡Lo amo!!!- Goten pegó un salto de alegría, miró a Kit, la abrazó y empezó a gritar. - ¡¡¡¡¡ LO AMOOOOOOO!!!!!

- ¡¡¡Goten!!! Me alegro por ti, estúpido!!

- Gracias!!! Sin tu ayuda no lo habría podido hacer!!!! ........................ ¿"Estúpido"?... ¡¡¡ÓYEME!!!!! ¡¡¡No me digas así!!!

- ¡¡Pues yo te digo como se me da la gana!!!

- ¿Ah, si?... pues ya veras...

Kit sale corriendo y Goten la persigue.

- Goten nooooo!!!- Gritaba Kit.

- Maldita niña tonta!!! Me las pagaras!!! Ven aquí!!!


	7. Capitulo 7

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 7: 

Pasaron un mes y medio, Trunks seguía escribiendo cartas y cartas y mas cartas, ya se empezaba a impacientar del deseo de conocer a su admiradora... o por lo menos es lo que Trunks pensaba. Goten le seguía escribiendo, también impaciente por decirle a su amigo que era él quien escribía las cartas. Pero ambos tuvieron que soportarlo, Trunks aun estaba con Marron, y Goten sentía que aun no era el momento... 

Trunks y Marron no llevaban muy bien su relación, Marron no sabia sobre las cartas de Goten, aunque lo sospechaba, ya que Trunks ya no le prestaba tanta atención, ella sabia que había "otra" en la vida de el. 

Una tarde, Marron hablaba por teléfono con Pares.

- Ya no se que hacer con Trunks...- Dice Marron, desesperada.

- Ni yo con Goten... estamos iguales!- Dice Pares en el mismo estado de Marron.

- No lo estamos... tu no sales con Goten... o si?

- Dios te escuche... tu tienes al tuyo y no lo cuidas... en cambio yo me esfuerzo con el mío y no logro nada...

- ¿Dijiste que no lo cuido?

- Así es... No estas cuidando a Trunks, por eso las cosas van mal, entiendes?

- Pero...- Marron sabia que Pares tenia toda la razón, así que lo admitió.- Bueno... se que no lo he cuidado y quizás si fuera un poco mas cariñosa...

- El te haría caso...

- ¡¡¡Eso es!!!- Marron pegó un salto de alegría.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu me vas a ayudar a conquistar a Trunks...

- ¿Yo?

- Si... tu! Y yo te ayudo con Goten, quieres?

- Pues... claro!

- ¡Excelente!- Entonces, las amigas empezaron un plan para conquistar a los chicos saiyan. 

En otra parte, Goten y Kit tomaban un helado en Satán City, ellos eran de ir a pasear bastante seguido desde que ella estaba ayudando a Goten con Trunks. 

- ¿Qué le pusiste en la ultima carta?- Pregunto Kit, muy ansiosa.

- Aquí la tengo... debo pasarla aun...- Goten sacó la carta de su bolsillo.

- ¡¡¡Dámela!!!- Kit se la sacó de la mano (como siempre) y comenzó a leerla en voz alta, cosa que solo ambos la escuchen:

" Trunks: 

Aquí te escribo de nuevo... no puedo soportar mas el tenerte tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Siento que te necesito conmigo, pero se que si descubres mi identidad me rechazaras y jamas querrás volver a saber de mi. No te enfades por esto... yo se por que te lo digo.

Espero con mucha emoción otra carta tuya, porque cada vez que leo una siento que el corazón se va a ir de mi pecho para ir en tu búsqueda. Ya no puedo ocultar el hecho de que te amo mas que a mi propia vida... pero debo seguir así, no puedo permitirme el perderte, eres lo único que me importa en la vida: Tu ERES mi vida.

Escribe pronto.

XXX.".

- ¡¡¡Que linda!!! Le va a encantar... ¿Quieres que la pase en mi casa?

- Si te hace feliz...

- Gracias! Lo haré YA mismo!- Kit le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goten y se fue corriendo a su casa para pasar la carta y enviársela vía mail, como lo habían hecho varias veces.

Esa misma noche, Trunks abrió su casilla de mail y leyó el mensaje que Kit le había mandado.

"Trunks: Aquí te mando una nueva carta de tu amor secreto... jaja! Contéstale mañana en la escuela, si?

KIT". 

Después de eso leyó la carta y se quedó paralizado, como cada vez que leía una de las cartas de esa persona. "No puede ser que alguien me ame así... pero no logro entender por que piensa que no voy a corresponderla... no la entiendo...". Trunks se fue a dormir, puesto que era muy tarde y tenia escuela al día siguiente. 


	8. Capitulo 8

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 8: 

Al otro día de lo ocurrido, Trunks se acercó temprano a Kit, trayendo una carta nueva entre sus manos. Ella conversaba con Goten, quien al ver a Trunks con ese papel se sonrojó por completo. 

- Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo Trunks.

- Muy bien... mejor ahora que te veo, Trunks... ¿Verdad, Goten?- Dijo Kit, haciendo que Goten se enfade con ella. Trunks no le dio importancia a eso y levantó la carta.

- Aquí esta la carta para... ya sabes...

- ¡¡¡Dámela!!!- Kit (de nuevo) se la quitó de las manos y sonrió.- Perfecto...

- ¿Otra carta mas?- Dijo Goten con algo de timidez.

- Si... me encantan sus cartas, pero no me quiere decir quien es... y eso me molesta mucho... 

- Debes entenderm...- Goten se traba y después continua.- Entenderla...

- Es cierto, es cierto... pero quiero saber quien es...

- De seguro no pasara mucho tiempo mas...- Dijo Kit con un aire de misterio. Goten la miró fijamente, sin entender que estaba haciendo su amiga.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Dijo Trunks emocionado.

- Si... lo aseguro... no creo que falte mucho... por lo que he leído...- Kit miró a Goten, pero este desvió su mirada, estaba enfadado.

- Bueno... yo ya me voy... ah!- Dijo Trunks, y recordó algo repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Goten.

- ¿No te acuerdas?, ¡¡¡Debo ayudarte a hacer el trabajo especial de biología!!!Me lo habias pedido la otra vez, Goten... ¿Lo olvidaste acaso?- Le dijo Trunks.

Goten recordó el trabajo especial, y abrió los ojos enormes.- ¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!

- ¿Cuándo te puedes reunir?

- Pues... ¿El domingo?

- Perfecto!- Dijo Trunks. - Entonces nos vemos, si?

- De acuerdo...

- Bueno, yo me voy... adiós!

- Chauuuu...- Goten miraba embobado a Trunks irse.

- ¡¡Que suerte!!- Dijo Kit y trató de abrazar a Goten, pero el se enfado.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No tenias por qué decirle eso a Trunks...

- ¿Te refieres a que dije que en poco tiempo esa persona aparecerá?

- Si... eso no lo he decidido y tu no tenias por que decidir por mi...

- Tonto...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... mejor lee la carta, quieres?- Kit le dio la carta y se fue.- Tengo cosas que hacer... cuéntame después...

- Si...- Dijo Goten mientras la veía irse. Después abrió la carta, y se sumergió en sus palabras

"xxx o como sea...

Estoy totalmente conmovido por tus palabras, pero enfadado a la vez por no querer rebelar tu identidad. Gracias a ti he aprendido mas sobre el amor, me he dado cuenta de lo que siento en verdad por Marron, he sido capaz de entender a mi corazón... y todo gracias a tus cartas... solo espero no tomarlo tan en serio... porque si todo esto fuera una farsa yo moriría.... así que por favor atrévete y ven a decirme a la cara lo que sientes... y si es por Marron... he pensado mucho esto y he decidido dejarla el viernes en la noche... y después de eso correr hacia ti...

Te quiere

TRUNKS.".

- Dios mío... - Dijo Goten, abriendo los ojos enormes.


	9. Capitulo 9

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 9: 

Trunks miraba televisión solo en la sala de su casa, Vegeta entrenaba en la cápsula de gravedad y Bulma había salido a pasear con Bra. De pronto, el teléfono suena, entonces él atiende.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Trunks...

- ¡¡¡Goten!!! ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien... pero me he enterado de algo...- Dijo Goten muy serio.

- ¿De qué?- Dijo Trunks sorprendido, Goten JAMAS había hablado de esa manera.

- De que estas pensando en dejar a Marron...

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?...- Dijo Trunks aun mas sorprendido.

- Eso no importa... ¿Lo has pensado bien?

- Pues si... hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando...- Dijo ahora seguro.

- ¿No crees que es un poco apurado?

- No... no siento nada por ella... nada mas que amistad...

- Vaya...

- ¿Pero tu no deberías estar feliz?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Dijo el ahora nervioso Goten.

- Porque si yo dejo a Marron ella será toda para ti, entiendes?

- Ella no importa, Trunks... solo quiero saber si estas seguro...

- Lo estoy, ya lo decidí... ¿Pero cuándo dejó de gustarte?

- Pues hace mucho...

- Ah... pero aun te preocupa esto, no?

- Es que tu parecías taaaaaaaannn enamorado de ella, te acuerdas?

- Si... pero estaba confundido...

- Bah!...- Dijo Goten al mas puro estilo de Vegeta.- Ya no te entiendo... ¿Por que cambiaste así de repente?

- Por aquellas cartas...

- ¿Por ellas?

- Así es... me hicieron entender miles de cosas... lo que ella siente por mi no es lo mismo que lo que siente Marron... o yo por ella...

- ¿Y es por eso?

- Creo que estoy maduro y preparado para una relación seria... deseo encontrar de una vez por todas a mi chica ideal, entiendes?

- Si...- Dijo Goten, bajando el tono de voz.

- Entonces creo que puedo enamorarme de esa chica que me escribe, pero no me quiere decir quien es...

- ¿Y no sabes por qué es eso?

- No... le dije que no me importaba si era linda, horrible, alta, bajita, ni su color de piel, ni religión, ni aspecto ni nada... pero aun no la convenzo de decirme.

- Ya veo... ¿Y cuando dejaras a Marron?

. El viernes por la noche...

- Bien... y que harán?

- Iremos a la escuela, habrá una fiesta, no te acuerdas?

-¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!... ¿Será ahí?

- Así es... ¿Ibas a ir, verdad?

- Claro... iré con Pares...

- Bien... siendo así te pediré un favor...

- ¿Qué será?

- No se alejen de nosotros... estemos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo, si?

- ¿Y para qué?

- Así cuando la deje tu y Pares estarán cerca y ella podrá ir con Pares y yo no me quedare solo... claro, si no te molesta separarte de Pares para estar conmigo...

- ¡¡No me molesta!!- Dijo Goten muy animado.

- Gracias... ya no existen amigos como tu...

- Lo se...

- Vanidoso...

- Bueno... eso era nada mas... debo colgar...

- De acuerdo... adiós!

- Adiós, Trunks...- Dijo Goten colgando el teléfono, y luego pensó. "La va a dejar en verdad... ya no sé que pasara...". Cuando Goten iba a irse a la cocina, ya que tenia hambre, pero el teléfono suena y Goten vuelve a sentarse en el sofá de la sala y contesta.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Goten... soy yo...- Dijo una voz muy dulce y suave.

- ... Pares...- Dijo el bastante sorprendido. 

- Si, soy yo... ¿Estas bien?

- Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que últimamente has estado muy distante conmigo...

- Es que...

- No me lo expliques... se por que es...

- ¿Eh?- Goten se sorprendió y pensó: "¿Y si ella sabe de las cartas? Si ella supiera lo que siento por Trunks yo... no es posible...

- Si... ya te descubrí.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Goten estaba aterrorizado, no era posible que ella supiera lo que él sentía por Trunks. 

- No te hagas el tonto... a ti te gusta Kit...

- ....................................................................................................... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ, TOMASTE PINTURA???? A MI NO ME GUSTA KIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo Goten totalmente escandalizado. 

- Goten... no era para que te pongas así...

- ¿¿¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA???

- Es que no lo pienso yo, lo piensan todos...

- Y TU QUE TE DEJAS LLEVAR POR LO QUE LOS DEMAS PIENSAN... ¡¡¡TONTA!!!

. ¡¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!!!

- De acuerdo... ¿Qué quiere señorita Pares?

- Solo quería saber si iríamos al baile finalmente...

- Por supuesto que si...

- ¿En verdad?

- Pues pense que ni siquiera tendría que preguntarte... digo... siempre vamos juntos a estos bailes...

Es cierto... bueno, adiós Goten...

- Chao...- Pares cuelga el teléfono y Goten va a la cocina finalmente. Mientras come un bocado, piensa en Pares... pero mas que en nadie en Trunks. "Trunks... te amo tanto... si tu me amaras... pero esta Pares... creo que debería hablarle sobre esto... no quiero que se siga ilusionando... yo jamas podría amarla como amo a Trunks... no porque sea mala o algo así... es porque no podré olvidar jamas a Trunks... lo amare hasta la tumba. Decidido: Hablare con ella en la fiesta... Le contare TODO". 


	10. Capitulo 10

**"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"**

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 10: 

Así llego el viernes, todos los jóvenes de la Orange Star Hi School se preparaban para el gran baile de la primavera. Eran las 8: 30 y Trunks llegó con Marron, al igual que Goten con Pares. todos bailaban y se divertían, pero Trunks no se veía muy contento que digamos. Marron le estaba encima todo le tiempo y el sencillamente ya no la soportaba. Por su parte, Goten notaba como Pares intentaba acercarse a él, y ya no sabia como evitarla. En un momento, están ellos dos (léase Trunks y Goten) hablando y ellas se acercan de nuevo. Marron abraza a Trunks y le dice al oído:

- ¿Por qué no vamos afuera... entiendes por que, no?

- Marron... estas loca...- Dijo Trunks, con bastante mal humor. 

- Por estar contigo, Trunks... no crees que es la noche perfecta?

- ¿Para qué?- Contesto él, sin entender nada.

- Pues para estar juntos... tu sabes... por primera vez...- Al escucharla, Trunks abre los ojos enormes y mira a Goten y Pares, ellos dos lo miran sorprendidos. 

- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Goten, muy preocupado por su amigo. 

- Si... ya es hora...- Dijo Trunks casi para si mismo, miro a Marron a los ojos y la tomo de la mano.- Debemos hablar YA.- Dijo.

- Claro...- Dijo ella algo confundida. Cuando se fueron, Pares miro extrañada a Goten. 

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo se...- Goten estaba pensativo, en el fondo si sabia a que se refería Trunks. "Seguramente hoy será él ultimo día en que sea pareja de Marron...".

Mientras tanto, Marron y Trunks salieron afuera a mirar las estrellas. Marron se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿No te gustaría que esta noche tu y yo...?

- No creo que sea conveniente...- Le dijo el.

- ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- Le dice ella, algo sorprendida, pues esperaba otra reacción de él. 

- Porque de eso quería hablarte... Creo que debemos terminar...

- ¿QUÉ?- Dijo ella, con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos. 

- Si... ya no siento lo mismo por ti... lo siento en verdad, pero creo que si no nos separamos solo viviremos dentro de una gran mentira. 

- No puedo creerlo...- Marron estaba destrozada.- Es otra chica el problema, no?

- No... por supuesto que no...- Dijo el sorprendido de la pregunta de Marron. 

- Bueno... entonces ya no hay de que hablar...- Ella se dio media vuelta., y, sin decir ni una palabra, se marcho del lugar. Trunks se quedo en silencio allí. "Ha sido lo mejor... espero puedas perdonarme... Marron...", pensaba. 

Marron entro la salón de baile y agarro del brazo a Pares, quien hablaba con Kit y Goten. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dice Pares.

- Tu me tienes que ayudar...

- Pero...

- SIN PEROS, eres mi amiga, o no?

- Si lo soy... que sucedió?- Le pregunto Pares mientras ambas se marchaban del lugar. Después Trunks entro y se dirigió hacia Goten y Kit. Goten lo miro fijo y le dijo serio:

- La dejaste...

- Fue lo mejor...

- ¿En verdad?- Dijo Kit, sorprendida.

- Si... ya no podíamos continuar...

- ¡¡Pues que bueno!! Ella no era para ti...- Dijo Kit, quien veía con un aire de esperanza a Goten. 

- Quizás tengas razón... ahora debo averiguar quien es mi admiradora secreta...- Goten se paralizo cuando escucho a Trunks, y Kit miro a su amigo. 

- Pues... claro... supongo...- Dijo Goten un poco apenado.

- ¿Me ayudaran?- Dijo Trunks.

- No hará falta... se va a presentar delante tuyo en poco tiempo...- Dijo Kit, y miro a Goten, quien la miro con ojos asesinos. 

- Kit...- dijo Goten muy enfadado.- ¿Podríamos hablar por favor?

- Claaaaaaaroooooooo... como quieras...- Dijo Kit como sabiendo que le iba a decir Goten. Se alejaron un poco de Trunks, y así empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer, Kit?- dijo Goten.

- Ayudarte... por eso, creo que es el momento justo para decírselo, ya que el esta dolido, triste... necesita consuelo... a menos que quieras que se lo de yo...

- No digas eso... es que el se va a decepcionar...

- No... lo dudo... Trunks lo único que quiere es ser amado... si tu lo amas, no le importara que seas hombre...

- ¿Lo crees?

- Si, por supuesto!

- Bueno... no lo se...

- Goten... has cambiado mucho, antes eras un chico tonto y gracioso... pero esta situación te puso muy serio... no lo crees?

- Quizás.... es que en verdad yo...

- Lo amas... y el debe saberlo...

- De acuerdo... se lo diré, pero NO hoy!

- Esta bien, esta bien... tengo un plan...

La noche marchó con tranquilidad, Trunks, Goten y Kit estuvieron toda la noche juntos. A la hora en que el baile terminó, Trunks detuvo a Goten. 

- Oye...- Le dice Trunks.

- Dime...

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa ahora? Es que estoy algo mal y se que tu puedes animarme...

- Por mi no hay problema... pero no creo que mi madre me lo permita...

- Vamos a mi casa, tu la llamas y yo le explico que ocurrió, si?

- Esta bien... espero me deje...- Ambos se iban a ir, cuando Kit le dice a Trunks.

- Trunks, debo decirte algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo el intrigado.

- Hable con tu "admiradora"...

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Mañana, en la noche, a eso de las 11 pm, quiere hablar contigo...

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Dice Trunks absolutamente feliz. 

- Claro que es cierto, no mentiría con algo así...

- ¿Y en dónde será?

- Enfrente de la Torre Satán, de acuerdo?

- No puedo creerlo... ¡¡¡De acuerdo!!!, nos veremos allí...

- Bueno, listo! Quedó arreglado...- Kit mira a Goten y este siente deseos de asesinarla con lo que acababa de hacer.- Adiós, chicos... que duerman bien... (le guita el ojo a Goten). 

Trunks se quedo sonriendo, mientras Goten pensaba: "Kit esta loca.... como puede hacerme esto???" 

- ¡¡¡Goten!!!- Trunks lo llamaba por quinta vez.- ¿Por qué no me contestas?

- Trunks... lo siento, estaba distraído...

- ¿Distraído? Y por quién?...

- Pues....- Goten no sabia que contestar, hasta que Pares apareció. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!- Pares llegó corriendo y casi se cae encima de su pareja de bailes.

- ¿Qué sucede,. Pares?

- ¿No recuerdas?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dijiste que hoy debías decirme algo MUY importante... pero como Marron vino tan de repente lo olvide...

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... pues... creo que me voy... Estoy de mas aquí...- Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa cómplice, imaginándose que Goten, quizás, quería proponerle algo a Pares.

- ¡¡¡No, Trunks!!! No te vayas...- Dijo Goten. Miro a Pares y le dijo: - No importa... no era algo importante en realidad... ya pasó...

- ¿Estas seguro?- Algo decepcionada dice ya que pensaba lo mismo que Trunks. 

- Completamente....nos vemos mañana, si?

- Bueno... chao...

- ¡¡¡Chauuuuu!!!....- Dijo Goten impaciente porque ella se fuera para estar a solas con Trunks. 

- ¡¡¡Dime la verdad!!!- Le dice Trunks al irse Pares. 

- ¿De qué hablas?- Le dice Goten.

- ¿Ibas a pedirle que sea tu novia?

- ¡!¡!¿¿¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ???!¡!¡- Dice Goten sin poder creer lo que Trunks acababa de decir. 

- Bueno... solo preguntaba... Pero ya vámonos, quieres?

- De acuerdo...- Los dos se van caminando y Trunks saca la cápsula de un auto y se van en el.


	11. Capitulo 11

**"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"**

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 11: 

Era sábado, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y los pajaritas cantaban. Trunks se levanta y despierta a Goten, quien dormía en el sofá del cuarto de su amigo. 

- Goooooooooteeeeeeeeennnnnnn, despierta! Ya dormiste demasiado...- le dice Trunks mientras lo mueve para despertarlo, pero no consiguiéndolo.

- Mama déjame dormir... estoy cansado...- Dice Goten totalmente dormido.

- ¡¡No soy tu madre!! Soy tu amigo!- Le dice Trunks quien esta perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Uh? ¿Trunks?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dice Goten abriendo los ojos.

- Te quedaste a dormir anoche, te olvidaste?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, ya me acuerdo... Hola! buenos días... 

- Buenos días... Hoy será un gran día...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy conoceré a mi admiradora secreta, por supuesto. 

- Ooh... es cierto... debo irme, Trunks...- Goten se levanta y se viste (Trunks le había prestado ropa para dormir).

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer...

- Ah! ¿Con que me ocultas algo, uh?

- Claro que no... debo ir a ver a Kit...

- Aaaahhhh... ya entiendo... ¿Te gusta Kit, no es así?

- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- Goten lo mira sumamente enfadado. - ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE ME GUSTA KIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!

- ¿No es así?

- CLARO QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- ¿Entonces aun te gusta Marron?

- TAMPOCO!!!! Me gusta....

- ¿Quién?- Le dice Trunks intrigado. 

- No importa...- Dijo Goten. 

- ¿Quién te preguntó?- Le dice Trunks y empieza a reírse. - ¡¡Caíste!!

- Otra vez... maldito seas con tu "Quién te preguntó?".

- Ya... no importa... si te vas nos veremos entonces... no se como haré para hacer pasar el día hasta hoy en la noche...

- Si.. ni modo, chau...- Goten trata de no mirarlo y se va en ese mismo instante. 

Cuando sale de la casa de Trunks se dirige volando a la de Kit. Al llegar, ella lo estaba esperando en la puerta. 

- ¡¡¡Tardaste demasiado!!! 

- Perdón... ya no importa!!!

- Lo que pasa es que estabas con Trunks, no?

- Es bonito tenerlo cerca...

- Hoy en la noche lo tendrás contigo desde allí para siempre, así que empecemos...

- ¿Con qué?

- ¿Ya pesaste que le vas a decir cuando te vea?

- No...

- Bueno, entonces hay que pensar en un plan para que lo ames, te ame y se amen mutuamente!!!

- Yo ya lo amo!! Además es muy fácil decirlo... quizás le de asco verme hoy. De seguro espera encontrar una chica bien linda...

- ¡¡Ninguna te hace competencia!! Me extraña de ti...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que confíes tan poco en ti.... yo creo que no tendrás problema alguno... y si lo tienes es por TU culpa! ... eso te pasa por inseguro. 

- Oye no me digas eso! Aunque... quizás tengas razón...

- Entonces que empiece la diversión... jajajaajaja!!!!

- ¡¡Como tu digas!!

Goten y Kit empezaron a planear las palabras que el le diría a Trunks. 

*******************

En la Capsule Corp., un joven saiyan pensaba en la persona que conocería esa misma noche:

"Me pregunto como será... pero lo que más me intriga es por qué no quiere decirme quien es, y por que tiene tanto miedo... ni que fuera imposible lo nuestro... yo no creo que sea imposible, porque en el amor no hay imposibles, pero no lo se... no me importa nada mas en este momento que estar a su lado y sentir lo mismo que ella siente por mi...". 

****

CONTINUARA...


	12. Capitulo 12

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 12:

Eran las 11: 05 pm en la Torre Satan. Trunks ya estaba un poco nervioso, ya que su cita a ciegas se había atrasado 5 minutos. "Ya no lo soporto... quiero que llegue...", pensaba. 

Siguieron pasando los minutos, hasta que siendo media noche, Trunks decidió irse, con una expresión bastante triste en su rostro. "No puede ser... no vino al final...". 

Caminó un par de manzanas por Satan City, hasta que cuando pasaba por un parque, detrás de un árbol oyó a una persona llorando. Sin dudarlo, se acerco a ver que estaba sucediendo. Su sorpresa fue el hecho de encontrarse con un rostro muy conocido. 

- ¿¿¿GOTEN???- Trunks no podía creerlo. ¿Qué haría Goten ahí? Su amigo lo observó y se paró.

- Hola Trunks....

- Hola Goten... ¿Qué sucede?

- Algo muy malo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues... yo... te mentí...

- ¿Me mentiste?

- Así es...

- ¿En qué me mentiste?

- En hacerte pensar que era una mujer tímida que te amaba...

- ¿QUÉ?- Trunks no podía creerlo.- ¿Entonces Kit y tu me engañaron?

- Ella no tuvo nada que ver...

- Pero tu si...- Dijo Trunks con su voz quebrada.

- Si...

- No puedo creerlo... ¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!!

- Lo lamento, Trunks... 

- ¡¡¡Eres una basura!!! Me has traicionado... ¡¡No quiero volver a verte!! Ya no eres mi amigo... 

- Es lo que merezco... pero antes de que te vayas hay una ultima cosa que debo decirte...

- No quiero escucharte...

- Por favor...

- ...

- En realidad si hay alguien que te ama y que escribió esas cartas sintiendo cada palabra que te dedicó...

- ¿Qué? 

- Si... fui yo...- Trunks quedó petrificado al escuchar la declaración de amor de su mejor amigo. Lo miró fijamente, sin pensar, ni mucho menos, reaccionar. 

- ... No es posible...

- Si lo es... TE AMO, Trunks...

- ... Tu no puedes amarme... 

- Todo vale en el amor...

- Pero no es correcto...

- En el amor solo importa el sentimiento, no importa quien sea cada persona, lo importante son sus sentimientos... 

- Como pudiste... siempre has sido mi mejor amigo... pero sentías algo mas que amistad por mi...

- No pude evitarlo... Te ame desde siempre...

- Yo... no puedo hablar ahora... adiós...- Trunks sin siquiera mirar a Goten, se fue rápidamente del lugar. Goten solo se quedo ahí parado, pensando...

- Trunks...- El saiyan comenzó a volar y salió lo mas rápido posible del lugar. 

****************************Al otro día****************************

- ¿QUÉ?- Dijo Kit a punto de asesinar a alguien. 

- Si, así fue...

- ¿Pero no hiciste NADA de lo que se nos había ocurrido?

- No...

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Trunks?

- No reaccionó... se fue...

- Oh, Dios... no puedo creerlo... 

- Yo si...- Goten empezó a llorar y Kit lo abrazó rápidamente. 

- Amigo... no quería esto para ti... 

- Lo se... gracias Kit...

- Lo hice con gusto, mi vida...- Goten siguió llorando sobre el hombro de Kit. 

*********************************

Era sábado. Kit se quedó todo el día con el mas que deprimido Goten. Trunks lo había rechazado, eso era un hecho, pero el no podía soportar no haber tenido el valor de decirlo antes, cuando no le doliera tanto como en ese instante, donde ya era mucho mas que tarde. Él estaba con su amiga en su habitación. Estaban mirando tv cuando alguien toca la puerta. 

- ¿Goten?- Dice Gokuh desde afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes teléfono...

- Ahí atiendo... Me pregunto quién será?

- Pues no lo se...- Dice Kit. 

- Goten atiende el teléfono.- ¿Hola?

- Hola...- Goten no podía creer que quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono era nada mas y nada menos que Trunks.

- Hola...

- Llamaba para preguntarte dónde haremos el trabajo de biología... 

- Pues en mi casa podría ser... te molesta?

- No... esta bien para mi... nos veremos entonces... a eso de las 3 pm voy hacia allí... 

- Esta bien...

- Adiós...

- Adiós... - Goten cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a llorar.- Perdí a mi mejor amigo... ¿Cómo pude fallarle así?- Kit volvió a abrazarlo y se quedó con él. 


	13. Capitulo 13

****

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala**)**

Capitulo 13: 

***Domingo, 3 pm***

Una terrible tormenta caía sobre las montañas Paoz. Goten observaba por la ventana, esperando a que Trunks llegue. "Llueve mucho... ¿Vendrá aun?", pensaba. 

De pronto, ve una figura conocida caminando bajo la lluvia. Goten corre hacia la puerta con una toalla y abre.

- ¡¡Trunks!! Corre, te estas mojando... !!

- Es bonito mojarse cada tanto...

- Lo se... pero es malo porque podría hacerte mal...

- Bueno...- Trunks corre hacia la casa y toma la toalla que Goten le había ofrecido. - Gracias...

- No es nada...

*******************7 horas después*******************

Con perfecta normalidad de parte de ambos, hicieron el trabajo de biología que Goten debía presentar al día siguiente. 

- ¡Al fin! Gracias por todo, Trunks...

- No es nada Goten...

- En verdad te lo agradezco... es que sabes cuanto odio la biología... y encima mi madre no le permite a mi hermano ayudarme... gracias!

- No agradezcas... Además ya debo irme... ya son las 10 pm y le dije a mama que llegaría a las 7 pm... me matara, así que me voy ya...

- Esta bien... 

Cuando Trunks abre la puerta, justamente Chichi se dirigía hacia el cuarto. 

- Oh, Trunks! Ya te ibas??

- Si, señora Chichi... es que mi madre...

- ... Te matara, uh?

- Así es... así que con su permiso...

- No lo permitiré!

- ¿Eh?- Dijeron Trunks y Goten a la vez. 

- Así es... hoy a la tarde visite a Bulma. Ella me dio ropa tuya de la escuela (le dijo a Trunks) porque Bulma supuso que terminarían muy tarde con el trabajo practico. Así que me pidió de favor que deje que tu te quedes, Trunks... 

- ¿QUÉ?- Dijeron los dos. 

- ¡Si! Estarán bien juntos... además Trunks te has quedado mil veces... ¿Por qué no?

- Pues...- Volvieron a decir los dos juntos. 

- ¡Vamos! ¿Se sienten bien?

- Si... - Dijeron a la vez de nuevo. 

- Entonces Trunks, que no te de pena, eres como de la familia. No permitiré que te vayas con este clima. Hace mucho frío y además llueve torrencialmente... y es tarde... 

- Bueno... si insiste... me... me quedare... 

- ¡Que bueno! Entonces vayan abajo un rato que preparo el cuarto, si?

- Si...- Ambos fueron hacia abajo, sin siquiera mirarse ni hablarse. 

Después de un rato de silencio abajo, Chichi los llamó y ellos dos subieron. Entraron al cuarto y estaba la cama de Goten y un colchón a su lado. La mama de Goten les dio las buenas noches y le dejó a Trunks la ropa para dormir. 

- Disculpa todo esto, Trunks... 

- Esta bien... no es tu culpa...

- ¿Quieres que salga del a habitación y te deje cambiarte tranquilo?

- Por mi no hay problema... quédate si te hace feliz... 

- Bueno...- Ambos se empezaron a cambiar, uno a espaldas del otro. Goten, en un momento, se dio vuelta casi accidentalmente y vio a Trunks cambiándose la camisa por una para dormir. El hijo de Gokuh abrió los ojos enormes, Trunks realmente era atractivo. Se sonrojó completamente y Trunks lo notó.

- ¿Me estabas mirando?- Dijo Trunks.

- Ehhhhh.... no es lo que tu piensas! 

- ... Goten... 

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Mirarte? ¡Pero te dije que fue un accidente!

- No me refiero a eso... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?

- Trunks...

- Dímelo, por favor...

- No hay un "por qué"...

- ... De acuerdo... me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. - Trunks se acostó en el colchon y cerró los ojos, no quería ver a Goten. Mientras, este último se quedó mirando a Trunks. Se acostó en la cama y mirando hacia arriba trató de dormir, pero se dio vuelta y vio a Trunks y habló.

- Si hay un "por qué"...

Trunks se dio vuelta y lo miró desde el colchón.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No estabas durmiendo... 

- No puedo...- Le contestó Trunks. 

- Yo tampoco... TE AMO...

- ... Goten, yo...

- No digas nada... ¿Sabes por qué te amo?

- No...

- Porque eres el ser mas maravilloso que haya conocido jamas... solo por eso te amo...

Trunks lo miró fijo, nadie en la vida le había dicho algo así. Sintió deseos de acercarse, pero sabia que no era correcto enredarse en esa situación. - No puedo corresponderte, Goten...

- Lo se...

- No, no sabes nada...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedo corresponderte porque tengo miedo...

- ¿Miedo?

- Si, miedo a lo que dirá la gente, a lo que dirá mi familia... a lo que dirán todos... pero ese no es mi único miedo... 

- No te entiendo... 

- Le temo a la felicidad, Goten... se que tu eres el único que puede darme amor verdadero, pero no me atrevo a arriesgarme... me da miedo ser feliz, porque a pesar de que... (Trunks empieza a llorar) ... a pesar de que... yo... mi familia tiene dinero, todas las chicas dicen que soy apuesto... pero yo no quiero nada que ni mi apariencia ni mi dinero puedan darme... lo que yo quiero solo puede dármelo mi corazón... pero nadie me conoce mas que tu. Sabes cuanto me cuesta acercarme a las personas... es por eso... que solo tu eres capaz de amarme y solo a ti soy capaz de amar, porque te conozco tanto como tu me conoces a mi, y me siento extremadamente seguro a tu lado, Goten... 

- ... Trunks...

- No me dejes Goten... no quiero perderte... - Trunks se levantó y se sentó alado de Goten en la cama, abrazándolo. - Perdóname... no podía enfrentarte, como tampoco podía entender como alguien que no me conoce del todo podía amarme... Que bueno que quien escribió las cartas fuiste tu... que bueno... - Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Goten, quien no sabia que hacer. 

- Ahora has logrado que te ame mas aun...- Le dijo Goten. Se acercó a su rostro y lo miró fijamente. Mirar esos ojos azules tan suplicantes de amor era algo nuevo para él, algo que ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a soñar. 

- Bésame, Goten...- Trunks abrió apenas su boca, dejándole camino a su amigo. 

- Gracias...- Goten se acercó y lo besó con toda la pasión del universo. 

Después de un rato de besarse, se separaron. 

- Goten... Te amo...- Dijo Trunks y le sonrió. 

- Yo a ti...- Se abrazaron fuertemente, ambos con el mismo pensamiento: Jamas permitirían que alguien o algo los separe.


	14. Capitulo 14

"Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad"

(Por: Schala)

Capitulo 14:

El sol salía después de que el día anterior una gran tormenta se sacudiera. Goten abrió lentamente los ojos y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de la mas sincera felicidad al ver a Trunks alado suyo, abrazándolo. Las lagrimas que habían caído de esos hermosos ojos azul cielo ya se habían secado, ahora un pequeña sonrisa se veía en su rostro. Goten no esperó mas y lo besó suavemente en los labios, haciendo que su amado despierte. 

- Goten...- Dijo Trunks con voz dormida.

- Hola Trunks...- Dijo Goten deseando que eso no fuera solo un sueño. 

- Me da tanto gusto estar aquí contigo...- Trunks abrazó fuertemente a Goten. - Aun no puedo creerlo...

- Yo tampoco... es maravilloso... soy muy feliz...- Dijo Goten.

- También yo... - Trunks se disponía a besar a Goten, cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

- Goten, Trunks! Tienen que ir a la escuela!.- Dijo Chichi desde afuera. Trunks (que estaba en la cama de Goten junto a él) se apresuró a salir de ella y meterse en el colchón que había alado de la cama. 

- Pasa, madre...- dijo Goten después de que Trunks termine de acomodarse. 

- Buenos días, niños...- Dijo Chichi al entrar.- ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Excelente...- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Vaya! Que manera de decirlo... pero ahora es hora de ir a la escuela... así que levántense, si?

- Esta bien, madre...- Dijo Goten levantándose y comenzando a vestirse. 

- Yo también me preparare..- dijo Trunks también haciendo lo mismo que Goten. 

- Bueno...- Dijo Chichi.- Después bajen que les hice el desayuno... 

- De acuerdo... - Dijeron los dos. Así, se vistieron y bajaron rápido a desayunar. 

Al sentarse en la mesa, Gokuh pudo notar que en el rostro de ambos se reflejaba un sentimiento nuevo, era como si algo hubiera cambiado. "¿Acaso será que...?", se preguntaba el padre de Goten. 

Los jóvenes terminaron el desayuno y se marcharon rápido para la escuela. 

- Se veían muy felices... - Dijo Chichi.- Se nota que son muy amigos...

- Pues...- Gokuh no sabia qué pensar. 

**********************************************

Goten y Trunks llegaron volando al colegio. Aterrizaron a unas pocas manzanas de allí y caminaron lentamente, pues era temprano. Iban muy felices, hablando de todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De pronto, Kit aparece y se sorprende al verlos juntos.

- ¿Qué anda pasando aquí?- Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica. 

- Jajaaj! Kit! ¿No te imaginas?- Dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa.

- Goten... estas... sonriendo! 

- Claro que estoy sonriendo! No es para menos...- Dijo y miró a Trunks. 

- Osea que...

- Si... - Dijo Trunks bastante sonrojado. 

- Me ama y lo amo, Kit...

- Oh, por Dios!... Chicos me alegro por ustedes!- Kit se tiró encima de ambos y los abrazó fuertemente. 

- Kit sal de encima mío o moriré ahogado!!!!! Pesas mucho!!!- Le gritó Goten. 

Kit salió de encima de ellos y miró furiosa a Goten. - ¿Peso mucho? 

- Ehh...- Goten siente temor de contestarle, así que se retracta de lo dicho.

- Claaaaaaaro que no!!! Era broma! Yo te quiero mucho, Kit!!

- Bueno...- Kit lo disculpa.- ¿Vamos al colegio?

- SI!- Dijeron los jóvenes, se notaba la felicidad que sentían por estar juntos. 

*************************Mas tarde*************************

Pasaron toda la mañana en la escuela. Nadie imaginaba que entre dos de los chicos más populares de la escuela estaban perdidamente enamorados. 

A la salida, Kit los saludó rápido y se fue (no quería hacerles perder tiempo juntos). 

Ahí estaban, ambos jóvenes en una plaza en las afueras de Satan City, conversando. Estaban en unas bancas, debajo de un árbol. 

- Goten... 

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo te amo... pero creo que hay algo que aun no hemos pensado...

- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Goten desconcertado. 

- Nuestros padres... ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- Pues... mi padre ya lo sabe, sabe lo que siento por ti, y cree que esta bien...

- Si, tu padre era obvio que reaccionaria así, y supongo que mi madre reaccionara de una forma parecida, pero no puedo asegurarlo...

- Si ella te quiere reaccionara bien, porque es tu felicidad. 

- Lo sé... Pero...

- Tu papa, no?

- si... mi padre... el me matara... y a ti también...- Trunks apoya una mano en su rostro, como ocultándolo.- El JAMAS lo aceptará, sabes como es...

- Si, se como es... pero se como eres tu también. 

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Trunks... yo NUNCA te abandonare, y tu?

- JAMAS! 

- Por eso lo digo... si no podemos estar juntos... yo soy capaz de abandonarlo todo por ti, Trunks... TODO...

- Yo también... TE AMO, Goten.

- Yo a ti...- Ambos se besaron, sin importarles si alguien conocido pasaba por ahí. Igualmente, nadie pasó y no fueron vistos. 

- ¿Me amas mucho, Trunks?

- Claro... ¿Cómo preguntas eso?

- Tengo miedo...

- ¿De qué?- Trunks no entendía a donde quería llegar Goten. 

- De que dejes de amarme...

- Eso no ocurrirá, tonto! Te amo...- Trunks lo volvió a besar. Se siguieron besando por largo rato, hasta que alguien pasó cerca de ellos. 

- Goten... no puede ser... no...- Una chica con unos niños se los quedó mirando, y ellos no lo notaron, al contrario, se siguieron besando. 

- Oye... ¡¡Queremos ir a jugar!! No te quedes ahí...- Dijo uno de los 3 niños que estaban con ella. 

- No hables o te castigo...

- ¡¡No puedes hacer eso!! No eres nuestra mama!!- Dijo el mas pequeño de los niños. 

- ¡¡CALLENSE YA!!- La chica gritó tan fuerte que Trunks y Goten la escucharon. Ambos quedaron aterrorizados al ver quien era. 

- Oh oh... - Dijo Trunks. 

- Pares...

- Goten... ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!! Se lo diré a todo el mundo!!- La chica se echó a correr, abandonando incluso a los niños que la acompañaban. 

- Trunks... yo la seguiré, tu quédate con esos niños...

- Esta bien... suerte!- Trunks lo besó y Goten salió corriendo. 

- ¡¡Esa bruja!!, ¡¡Nos dejó!!- Dijo el mayor de esos niños.

- ¿De dónde conocen a Pares?- Les preguntó Trunks.- No se preocupen, soy amigo de ella...

- Ella nos cuida, pero es MUY mala con nosotros! Ahora no podemos ir a casa... 

- Yo los llevo... ¿Dónde viven?

- Para allá..- Dice el mas grande.

- Vengan...- Trunks toma de la mano a dos de ellos y los 4 se van rumbo a la casa de los niños, pero Trunks no hace mas que pensar en Goten. 

"Espero estés bien... No quiero separarme de ti, Goten...". 

****************En otra parte de la ciudad****************

- ¡¡Pares!! Ven para acá!!- Goten tenia a Pares a unos 10 pasos adelante. "Vaya que corre rápido...", pensaba. 

Pares perdía velocidad rápidamente. Estaban corriendo por una calle pequeña, y muy poca gente había en ella. Llegó el momento en el que Goten pudo atraparla. La tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia el.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste algo así?... MALDITO!!!- Le gritó Pares.

- Ven... vámonos de aquí...- Goten la cargó y se la llevó a algún lugar lejano.

[Pares sabia que Goten y Trunks tenían poderes, aunque había tardado varios días en entenderlo, pero lo sabia ya que ella y Goten desde hacia años que eran muy amigos]. 

Volaron unos minutos, hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie habitaba. 

- ¡¡¡Explicameeeee!!!- Le gritó ella, totalmente histérica. 

- ¡¡Lo amo!!- Cuando Goten grita eso, Pares queda petrificada. Después de unos segundos de silencio

- ¿Entonces...? Basura!!, me usaste...

- Yo jamas te use, tu sabias que para mi no eras mas que una amiga... 

- Pero yo siempre te ame, nunca te lo oculte... no me puedes hacer esto...

- Pares...

- Además, encima con Trunks... ahora entiendo por qué nunca me habías hecho caso... 

- Pares, yo me fije en Trunks no se como... aun no entiendo por qué, yo creo que fue el destino... Trunks es el ser al que yo mas amo y quiero en todo el universo, y daría todo por estar con el por toda la eternidad...

- Goten... que dulce es lo que dices... como desearía que me lo digas a mi... 

- Lo siento, Pares...

- Esta bien... veo que lo amas, y si hay amor, yo no puedo hacer nada... lo siento por mi y por Marron, que tanto ama a Trunks, pero no hay nada mas que hacer...

- Gracias...

- De nada, Goten... solo déjame ser tu amiga, si?

- Claro..- Ambos se abrazan fuertemente. - Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie...

- Esta bien... pero ustedes no se anden besando por todos lados, así no tendrán problemas...

- Lo sé, lo sé... fue una negligencia...

- Casi me alegro por ti... eres tan lindo cuando sonríes... Trunks te va a cuidar, lo sé... 

- Pares... Ven, te llevo a tu casa...

Goten la cargó y se la llevó volando. 

__

Nota de la autora: Falta poco!! no se preocupen que ahora voy a "ponerme las pilas" para terminarlo! Este mes y medio tuve crisis en mi vida (me pelee con unas basuras de personas, me cambie de colegio, etc). Ahora en estos días voy a aprovechar y tratar de ir cerrando las cosas (ya tengo todo bastante claro). 

Comentarios: Un review o un mail a: schala_chronotrigger@hotmail.com

__


End file.
